<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】[ABO]請與我共築人生的舞台 by minihershiuh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513871">【影日】[ABO]請與我共築人生的舞台</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh'>minihershiuh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>遊樂園 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Children of Characters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Top Kageyama Tobio, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「我想聽。」<br/>「……在這裡？」<br/>「就在這裡，現在。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>遊樂園 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前　方　高　能　警　告<br/>我已經警告過了！</p><p>→ part 6 ，請先看過前五篇<br/>→ 最後一回！因為太長了所以分上下兩篇<br/>→ 最後看起來是轉折但是HE不用擔心！日向過得很好！<br/>→ 對話超級多！<br/>→之後還會有一篇番外！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2018年11月，仙台體育館。日向坐在車上，幾乎握不住手上的平板，雖然他剛才還與隊友們嘲笑影山拍的廣告有多不自然，但一想到待會就能見到真人了，還是讓他激動到現在就想飛奔下車。</p><p> </p><p>終於來到了引頸期盼的這一天，為了這一天，日向在巴西磨練了兩年，回國後參加黑狼的考核。他們其實有太多機會可以碰面，無論是里約奧運時，或是世俱盃時，但影山謹守著日向的決定，絕口不提這件事。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>──在我成為你最強的敵人前，我不會再跟你見面了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>而現在，我總算能夠站在你面前。</p><p>你會看著我，看著在場上的我，看著實現了當年的約定的我，這是<b>我們的舞台</b>。</p><p>我來了。</p><p>我總算來了。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>最後一分的哨聲響起，日向看著落地的球滾向場邊，雖說他的確做好了萬全的準備，也為了這一天付出了無數心血，但直到結果確實呈現在他面前時，他才終於有了真實感。</p><p>他贏了。即使這才第一場，即使這不過是整個賽季中的其中一場，但他切切實實地贏了。贏過了影山所在的隊伍。影山眼底滿是不甘心，那是竭盡所能後還是沒能打敗對手的不甘，自己贏過了全力以赴的影山──雖然他倆的勝負永遠都是全力以赴──但這次勝負所代表的意義，與以往截然不同。</p><p>「你來了。」</p><p>「我來了。」</p><p>他們隔著網相望，影山望向他的眼神中除了不甘心外還帶著驕傲。日向有自信只有自己才讀得到這份情緒，這是只屬於他的眼神。</p><p>盛大的祭典落幕了，與相關人員的交流，與粉絲們的互動緩慢進行著，日向看到影山對金田一與國見正常對話還提出了邀約時感到十分欣慰，他的國王已不再是暴君，相信他們看了今天的比賽會更了解這一點。要說為對方感到驕傲，不只有影山，自己也是一樣的。</p><p>在賽後活動都告一段落後，日向從賽前就相當亢奮的情緒仍未安定。他今天來到這裡，除了與影山正式對決外，還有一件相當重要的事要做──排球即生活，半年多前在沙灘排球的比賽結束後所目睹的那副景象，總纏繞在他心頭，雖說他確實是帶著非贏不可的心而來，但同時也早已決定──無論勝負都要親自說出口。</p><p> </p><p>「影山。」</p><p>日向還站在網口，以不大不小的音量呼喊走向阿德勒休息區的影山。影山聽到了，回頭望向他，等著日向的下一句話。</p><p>「兩年前，在摩天輪上，你是不是有話要跟我說。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>那天的行程安排得過於周到，日向不難猜到影山別有用意，但自己將覺悟說出口後，影山便絕口不提他所暗藏的心思，日向明白影山為了配合自己而將私心延宕了。</p><p>謝謝你等我。</p><p>而現在，已經不用再等了。</p><p> </p><p>「我想聽。」</p><p>「……在這裡？」</p><p>「就在這裡，現在。」</p><p> </p><p>日向將內心的渴望全盤托出，哪怕仍有上千個觀眾，哪怕仍在大庭廣眾之下，他甚至知道攝影機已經注意到他們了，但那又如何呢？他<b>也</b>已經不想再等了。</p><p>而且，這裡不正是最適合的地方嗎？</p><p>有比<b>球場</b>更適合的地方嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>影山不發一語，轉過身背過日向，再度走向休息區。看似拒絕的態度，但日向明白並非如此。影山有些粗暴地扯開提袋的拉鍊，在裡頭東翻西找，拿出了一個小盒子。</p><p>一看到那盒子，日向便心如搗鼓──原來影山和他一樣，都在想著同一件事。日向猜想影山原先的盤算應該是等單獨相處的時候吧，但他不在乎，因為影山聽取了他的任性，把時機提前了。</p><p> </p><p>「欸？那裡在做什麼？」</p><p>觀眾們也注意到兩人的互動不太尋常了，攝影機配合地照了過來。影山走向日向，攝影機隨著他的身形移動，投影在大螢幕上，手中那過分眼熟的小盒子也一併入鏡，人群開始沸騰。</p><p> </p><p>「……我怎麼有股不好的預感。」</p><p>「……同感。」</p><p>武田老師與烏養教練冒著冷汗，以他們對這兩名問題學生的認識，接下來一定會有什麼大事發生。</p><p> </p><p>「我先離席了。」</p><p>「別走嘛月月！」</p><p>同樣因認識多年而直覺敏銳的月島也想趕緊遠離這是非之地，但被同樣敏銳卻想看好戲的山口抓住衣襬強行留下。</p><p> </p><p>「喂？不是吧？難道是那個？」</p><p>「……我也覺得有可能是那個，但在這裡？真的假的？」</p><p>看到盒子後，兩年前在休息室的記憶復甦，晝神與平和島難以置信，但又覺得如果是那個影山，確實有可能做得出來──要阻止嗎？這會不會造成騷動？是不是會有問題？他們應該秉持著前輩管束後輩的義務去制止影山的下一步動作嗎？</p><p>但有人拍了拍他們的肩膀，兩人同時回頭，便看到了笑臉盈盈的黑尾。</p><p>……可以認為排協允許這樣的發展，是這麼一回事吧。</p><p> </p><p>「翔陽。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>影山終於走到日向面前，短短的一段距離，走起來卻感覺十分遙遠。身上的汗水仍未揮發，冷氣吹得皮膚有些涼，但身體的內芯卻是炙熱的，眼眶也是，喉嚨也是，熱燙到似乎正在熊熊燃燒。</p><p>場內人聲鼎沸，但對已陷入彼此世界的兩人來說，卻像在摩天輪當中一樣寂靜。他們的眼裡與耳裡都已容不下任何事物，只有對方，在球場上，我與你，這裡就是全世界。影山打開盒子，戒指在強照的日光燈下閃閃發亮。</p><p> </p><p>「你願意跟我結婚嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>或許是已沙盤推演多次，影山說這話時並未結巴，也看不出緊張與尷尬，畢竟他已準備了兩年──日向沒回答，直接跳向影山，就像他一直以來所做的那樣，雖然自己的體重已不比當年，但鍛鍊過的影山仍是游刃有餘地接住了他。日向幾乎攀到影山身上，一把搶過了戒指，套到自己左手的無名指上，並抱住對方的頭興奮地大叫。</p><p> </p><p>「那當然！跟我結婚吧！我要跟你結婚！」</p><p> </p><p>場上收音的麥克風同步撥放了這段對話，群眾在意識到選手們說了什麼後，遲了幾秒才發出讚嘆聲，並在之後爆出了陣陣歡呼與尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>「啊……」</p><p>「果然……」</p><p>已察覺事態發展的晝神與平和島只得無奈地鼓掌，黑尾帶著燦爛的笑容在一旁撥出電話，沒人敢問他在計畫什麼。</p><p> </p><p>「日本人好厲害！」</p><p>「不那兩個不能代表日本人。」</p><p>羅梅羅非常感動，讚嘆連連，但明暗適時地捍衛了日本人的形象。</p><p> </p><p>「欸？這裡是球場欸！在這種地方求婚！？會不會看場合啊！」</p><p>「哪有人會在輸了比賽後求婚啊！在想什麼完全搞不清楚！」</p><p>星海與宮侑同時發出不滿的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>「恭喜。」</p><p>「喔喔喔不愧是我徒弟！連求婚也這麼有魄力！」</p><p>「喂別去打擾他們。」</p><p>牛島真摯地祝賀，雖然旁人看來與面無表情無異。木兔則興奮得堪比當事人，甚至想衝到兩人身旁一起分享這段喜悅，但被佐久早滿臉嫌棄地隔著手帕扯住衣領而未遂。</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈哈哈不愧是他們兩個耶！這太厲害了！幸好我有錄下來！回去可以直接在群組裡撥了！」</p><p>「我完全明白緣下的感受了……」</p><p>「確實懂了……」</p><p>「這比當初還超過好嗎！他們二年級時還沒那麼誇張──」</p><p>「田中你閉嘴。」</p><p>「你沒資格說話。」</p><p>「呵呵。」</p><p>「清水笑了！啊不是，現在不是清水……」</p><p>原烏野二三年級在觀眾席上吵吵鬧鬧。</p><p> </p><p>「讓我走拜託！」</p><p>「就留在最後嘛月月！」</p><p>「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚太好了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚──」</p><p>預感成真的月島巴不得早點離開，但山口沒放過他，谷地已哭得不成人樣。</p><p> </p><p>「果然是學長。」</p><p>「這一天還是來了。」</p><p>「永遠只有無法想像，沒有想像不到。」</p><p>時田、八乙女與庄子用著已看盡世態炎涼的表情默默地鼓掌。</p><p> </p><p>「欸！？他們是這種關係嗎！？」</p><p>「……等等，你居然不知道？」</p><p>金田一十分震撼，國見也震撼金田一居然沒能察覺。</p><p> </p><p>「我在巴西的時候看到隊友被求婚了！就在球場上！如果要求婚，一定得在球場上！」</p><p>「所以你才要我現在說，都不會看場合嗎，呆子。」</p><p>「別叫我呆子！笨蛋！你不也帶著戒指！都讓我等兩年了我現在不想等了不行嗎？」</p><p>「別叫我笨蛋！呆子！而且等的人明明是我吧！你太慢回來了！」</p><p>場上與場外的紛紛擾擾都打斷不了他們，兩人忘我地拌嘴。高中時影山就有著不會在人前收斂的毛病，日向耳濡目染下也逐漸染上惡習，雖說在高三時曾被月島提醒而試圖矯正過，但畫虎不成反類犬，最後還是順其自然──但顯然的，順其自然後的結果不意外地進一步惡化了，尤其這還是睽違兩年的接觸，對彼此的渴望更加一發不可收拾。</p><p> </p><p>「那──那個！不好意思打擾了！請讓我打擾一下！」</p><p>見識過風浪的記者不會因為這點障礙就放棄眼前的大新聞。記者使出渾身解數，抱著會被閃光彈直擊的覺悟介入兩人之間，其他記者們也在這時才如夢初醒，紛紛上前提問。被一片黑壓壓的麥克風欺身上前，總算讓兩人離開了自己的小世界，雙雙轉頭看向記者們。</p><p> </p><p>「日、日向選手與影山選手！原來兩位是在交往嗎？」</p><p>「不？我們要結婚了。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>才一個問題就被閃光彈擊沉，最早發問的記者愣在當場無法反應，其他記者又接著提問。</p><p> </p><p>「所以之前影山選手在接受訪談時說到已經有穩定交往的對象就是指日向選手嗎？」</p><p>「欸原來你有還做過這種訪談嗎！我居然沒看過！」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「看這表情大概是忘記了吧。」</p><p>「呆子！」</p><p>「你又罵我！緋聞的事我都還沒找你算帳──」</p><p>「我不是當天就打電話跟你解釋了嗎！」</p><p>「講到一半掛我電話算什麼解釋！」</p><p>「跟你說那是我手機沒電所以我後來也傳了訊息給你──」</p><p>「請──請問可以接受提問嗎！」</p><p>眼看他們又要陷入兩人世界，記者急急忙忙提高了音量試圖讓他們回歸現實。僅在這短短的時間內，旁觀者便摸清楚了這兩人的生態，要是不出聲，要他們吵上一輩子都有可能。之前只聽聞過alpha與omega的伴侶會因為內外激素的適合度而這麼如膠似漆，但原來連alpha和beta的組合也有可能嗎？之前真是不長見識！</p><p> </p><p>「抱歉借過一下，我們這邊要先散場，不好意思。」</p><p>「現在不是提問時間，之後還有比賽要先整理，抱歉請讓讓。」</p><p>但還沒等到他們回答，兩隊的隊長倒是先出現了，平和島與明暗不由分說地將自家的問題兒童分開並拉回選手通道。記者原先還想跟上去，但黑尾直接擋住了所有人的去路。排協幹部說是現場的最高負責人也不為過，記者們當機立斷立刻將訪問目標換成黑尾，球員也因此得以脫身，直到駕車離開會場時都沒有記者再圍過來。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「你們太誇張了！」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「有在聽我說話嗎！」</p><p>「有、有！」</p><p>「有！」</p><p>阿德勒與黑狼在場上打得劍拔弩張，看似死對頭，實際上場下的交流沒有少過。賽季第一場比賽結束後會一同去聚餐是歷年來的慣例，但今年因為影山與日向的求婚插曲，讓聚會稍微變了個調，從單純的餐會變成了對他倆的檢討大會。</p><p> </p><p>「又不是小孩子了，什麼時候該做什麼事應該要慎重考慮吧。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「你們之後要怎樣我們管不著，但那是在攝影機前！是在全國的觀眾前！」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「自己看看網路上的評價！」</p><p>主要負責罵人的是明暗，黑狼的問題兒童比阿德勒還多，他似乎已經很習慣這種說教的場合了，晝神作為輔助適時地將平板遞給影山與日向，讓他們看看明暗口中的「網路的評價」。</p><p>「已經被質疑既然在交往所以是不是在打假球了啊！這種評價你們擔得起嗎！」</p><p>「……！」</p><p>「……！」</p><p>是真的沒想過會造成這種後果，兩人雙雙抬頭，眼底充滿自責。</p><p> </p><p>「可是發那則推特的人立刻被抓包只是地下彩券輸了在亂咬而已。」</p><p>「而且還被圍剿一定沒看過比賽。」</p><p>「已經被砲到刪推了，甚至連帳號都炸了，給你們看的只是圖片備份。」</p><p>「現在關於你們的熱搜是『預測婚禮何時舉辦』。」</p><p>「其他的大概都是對於現充的怒吼，沒什麼殺傷力。」</p><p>「啊影山的夢粉倒是掉了不少。」</p><p>「但CP粉反而增加了，『渡邊從高中開始的影日後援會』的推特追蹤數在不斷上升。」</p><p>「都給我閉嘴！現在說出來檢討會不就沒有意義了嗎！」</p><p> </p><p>雖然想要嚴肅以對，但兩隊的年輕選手們都很不識相地拆了隊長們的檯，恍惚間還聽到了什麼熟悉的名字浮出了檯面。不過原先以為闖了大禍而忐忑不安的心情確實在隊友的你一言我一語下獲得了平復，讓他們鬆了一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>「……黑尾先生那來了消息。」眼看嚴肅的檢討會是進行不下去了，明暗也放棄維持端正的形象，坐姿從跪姿改成了盤腿：「今天擋下了記者，但不給他們好好發問的話之後每場球賽都還是會被問，不如一次解決，所以要給你們安排記者會。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「記者會！」</p><p>「搞清楚為什麼會開記者會的原因好嗎！不要那麼開心！」</p><p>「……對不起！」</p><p> </p><p>不是第一次參加類似的場合，影山不意外，但從以前就對上電視頗有嚮往的日向不免興奮起來，這態度太不合時宜了所以又被明暗教訓了幾句。</p><p>當時放任事態發展的黑尾早已預料到後續，或許也是認識他們多年，明白就算在場上擋下這齣求婚記，之後也會被狗仔拍到吧──既然如此，乾脆一開始就大大方方地展示。他設想周到，在場上人聲鼎沸時就已連繫好了記者會的場地與時間，甚至在阿德勒與黑狼的飯局進行到一半時就來了通知，已經為他們擬好了流程與可能的提問稿。</p><p>回想起高中切磋球技時黑尾與研磨是怎麼綜觀全局還未卜先知的，別說在球場上，連下了球場也能對人心洞悉一二，這人情欠下去之後有得還了，看著螢幕上鉅細靡遺的擬稿，影山與日向至此才意識到他們真的在不經思考下做了件驚天動地的大事。</p><p>但做都做了，接下來的事也只能硬著頭皮上了。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>聚會過後，兩隊各自回到下榻的飯店。但影山與日向早早就請好了外出，另外訂了旅館要一起度過。在餐廳的門口與隊友揮別後，兩人一同漫步在夜晚的街道，球場上的亢奮情緒已過，如今總算能正常對話。</p><p> </p><p>「其實你根本沒反省吧。」</p><p>「被看出來了？你不也一樣？啊，不對，應該說──是有反省給大家造成困擾啦，但是……」</p><p>「……但不會後悔在球場上求婚，對吧。」</p><p>「嘿嘿。」</p><p> </p><p>影山很清楚日向的性格，衝動起來旁人攔也攔不住，高中時連偷跑去縣內集訓這種事都做得出來了，還有什麼事是他不敢做的？「我那時候應該至少先跟武田老師和教練商量過的──」這是日向在那之後做出的「反省」，但隔年，縣內集訓的名單原本就有日向，反省的結果反而派不上用場了。這次的「反省」也差不多是同個套路。</p><p> </p><p>「下次應該要先告知黑尾學長還有隊長，最好還是等散場再說──」</p><p>「哪裡來的下次，求婚還能來第二次嗎。」</p><p>「也對！啊還是我現在反悔就能再來一次──不要打我！」</p><p>「呆子！不要亂說話！」</p><p>「好的這次真的是我不對！痛痛痛！不要再揉了！」</p><p> </p><p>兩人一路吵吵鬧鬧來到了預定的旅館，但「反省」過後這次乖多了，進了旅館大廳後便不再吵鬧，像個普通旅客從櫃檯拿到了鑰匙，並找到了房間。</p><p>「打擾了──」</p><p>「……」</p><p>砰！</p><p>但才剛進房間，門就被影山大力甩上。日向被突如其來的大動作嚇了一跳，他尚未反應過來，手腕就被影山抓住，整個人被壓在門板上親吻。</p><p>這是一個極富侵略性的吻，而且太過突然了，日向在一開始還差點喘不過氣，直到適應後才得以慢慢回應對方。雖然來旅館就有預期要做這些事，但還是對影山的性急稍稍感到不滿，如果可以的話還是想再多一點溫存與前戲啊──日向輕輕咬了影山伸進來的舌頭表達抗議，接收到訊息的影山這才放緩了吻的強度。</p><p>「……哈……你也太急了吧，這才在門口欸。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>深吻總算結束，原先站著的兩人這會兒已坐在地板上，日向喘著氣控訴，影山自知理虧而不說話，卻將頭埋進了日向的肩窩裡輕蹭。對這種撒嬌沒轍，原本就沒怎麼生氣，這下更是怒意全消，日向伸手抱住影山，手指撫過黑色的髮絲，輕吻著他的額頭。</p><p> </p><p>「……抱歉，讓你等這麼久。」</p><p>「你太慢了。」</p><p>「對不起嘛。」</p><p>影山悶聲責難，日向並未像往常一般與他怨懟，而是難得地示軟。面對這個會撒嬌、愛哭、年紀又比他小的未婚夫，他是能有什麼辦法呢。</p><p> </p><p>「我回來了。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>我終於能與你並肩齊步了。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>因為是正式的記者會，兩人都穿了西裝，服裝不難處理，影山已有經驗所以可以自己準備，日向也有球隊經理與協會幫忙打點。但心態問題就比較麻煩了，即使已事先擬好了稿但仍算是臨陣磨槍，日向從未體驗過這種現場，緊張到幾乎要吐出來。</p><p> </p><p>「小不點你還好嗎，都還沒上場這就不行啦～」</p><p>「嗚嗚嗚……」</p><p>黑尾在一旁冷嘲熱諷，這其實是為了舒緩日向的緊張，日向明白他的苦心，但實在沒辦法說放鬆就放鬆下來。</p><p>「你以前緊張的時候都怎麼做的，不能拿來用嗎？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>──想著後腦杓發球來紓解緊張，這種話打死也不可能說出口，而且在公布與當事者婚訊的記者會上更不可能用這招吧！日向忿忿地看著在一旁等到打盹的「當事者」，即使面對的是人生大事，影山仍一副稀鬆平常的模樣，日向敢肯定他才不是心理素質堅強，而只是單純的粗神經。</p><p>單細胞！</p><p> </p><p>「不然待會都交給影山發言就好啦，他應該全記下來了吧。」</p><p>「……這、這應該會造成災難吧。」</p><p>「呆子現在這德性好意思說這種話？」</p><p>「就是說你這種態度啊！」</p><p> </p><p>黑尾說的沒錯，影山確實全記下來了，事前模擬時影山也能對答如流，挑不出毛病。但模擬畢竟是模擬，日向不敢保證在自由提問的場合時影山仍能保持端正的姿態，要是開口閉口就一個呆子這撥出去是能看嗎！他以為自己沒看過影山被訪談時那傻不愣登的樣子嗎！</p><p>時間是公平的，火車不等誤點的人，比賽不等遲到的人，同樣的記者會也不會等還沒準備好的人。工作人員無情地告知記者會的時間已到，緊張到胃痙孿還是不得不上陣，日向被影山與黑尾一人一手架到了前台，才剛坐下就被大批的閃光燈噴了滿臉，他還以為自己看到的是來自天國的光線。</p><p>怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦──暗示影山向自己求婚時都沒那麼緊張！待會說話時結巴怎麼辦？擬稿以外的題目出現時能好好回應嗎？如果是不友善的提問要怎麼回答？私密的問題有應答的必要嗎？日向的腦瘋狂運轉，似乎就快過熱了，難道又要再一次發熱退場嗎──</p><p> </p><p>但就在此時，背部傳來了令他安心的熱度。</p><p>「有我在。」</p><p>影山不著痕跡地拍了拍日向的背。</p><p>「別怕。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>──你只管飛就好，球我會負責送過去。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>……是啊。</p><p>他有什麼好怕的。</p><p>自己<b>一直都不是一個人</b>。</p><p>整整三年，影山已經用了整整三年告訴他，無論眼前是多高的壁壘，他都能讓日向突破。</p><p>沒有「我們」飛不過的高牆。</p><p>相信他吧。</p><p> </p><p>記者會開始後，影山先是對記者日前的提問做出肯定，接著概略地交代了兩人的關係。他說到兩人在高中時便交往，原先自己在日向出國前就已有求婚的打算，但考量到日向想先專心在海外訓練後的意願，所以才延遲到回國。戒指是當天就準備好的，計畫在比賽過後私下相處時給他。但日向展露了想在球場上被求婚的意圖，自己便從善如流。到此為止影山發言都頗為得體，連記者都備感意外，因為以往訪問阿德勒的成員時，影山的應對雖然適當，但相對的話並不多，這算是在公開場合第一次聽他說那麼多話。</p><p>開場結束後，接著的自由提問時間才是重頭戲，也是最容易出問題的環節。但在聽過影山端正的應對後，日向也不再如最初那般慌張，他深呼吸，做好迎擊的準備。</p><p> </p><p>「很抱歉是個有點冒犯的問題，影山選手與日向選手在私底下有親密的往來，但卻分屬不同、甚至是敵對的球隊，這樣對球隊不會有不良的影響嗎？比賽時不會挾帶私心嗎？事實上已有不少人在懷疑日前那場比賽，是否有做假的可能。」</p><p> </p><p>開場就是相當尖銳的問題，表面上是在提問，但後半的內容擺明了是在質疑，都知道是冒犯了還真敢講啊──日向不動聲色地腹誹，但同時也打從心底感謝黑尾學長──因為這樣的提問，早在擬稿時就已預料到了。影山也很冷靜，眼皮連眨都不眨一下。</p><p>「我和日向交往已論及婚嫁這件事在圈內並不是秘密，無論是阿德勒還是黑狼，甚至是其它隊伍的人都很清楚。」因為是事先準備好的內容，連成語也能很自然地就說出來：「而且，不同隊伍的球員間原本就會有各種交流，因為有往來就有不良影響──這種說法一開始就不成立。」</p><p>影山說到這，稍微偏頭看向坐在他身旁的晝神，晝神與明暗於此時都點了點頭作為認同。</p><p>「至於比賽做假。」日向在這場記者會終於第一次開口，記者的視線一齊朝他望，讓他感覺心臟似乎都要跳出胸膛，但還是堅定地做出了回應：「我相信有看過我們比賽的人，都不會這麼想。」</p><p> </p><p>記者會是現場直播。</p><p>網路直播的留言區在日向一說完話便立刻湧入大量的留言──那是來自現場觀眾的、看過轉播的球迷的、同學的、學長姊的、曾經的對手們的、以及家人的回饋。挾帶私心？是說打得更狠的私心嗎？他們在球場上是如何地大汗淋漓，如何地揮灑熱血──只要看過他們比賽，都不會有這種質疑！</p><p>面對如此坦然的態度，與觀眾排山倒海的聲援，記者會的氣氛在這之後也輕鬆不少。記者也問了婚禮的事，他們解釋婚禮會在影山前往義大利前就籌備完成，但僅限親友與邀請的賓客參加，也不會公開地點。接著的提問即使是設想外的內容影山與日向也能自然以對，特別是日向，一開始的緊張已不復見。</p><p>但碰到較為私密的問題時，日向還是受到了不少驚嚇。</p><p> </p><p>「請問有生育的計劃嗎？」</p><p>「生、」</p><p> </p><p>這題不在黑尾的預期中──或許是人們下意識便將AO與繁衍做連結吧，以往這類題目只會出現在alpha與omega的記者會上，有beta在的場合幾乎不會提到，也因此被忽略了──日向原先已舒緩的緊張又爬上心頭，他強迫自己做了幾次深呼吸，影山則在他恢復過來前率先回應了記者。</p><p>「有這打算，但不是現在。」</p><p>「有大概的時間嗎？」</p><p>「退役之後。」</p><p>日向在一旁點點頭，其實這件事他們在高中時就有稍微聊過了，確實是有生小孩的打算啦──高中時就討論這個他們當初到底在想什麼！現在回想起來也太羞恥了！為什麼那時候都不覺得哪裡有問題呢！但他們確實在那時就達成了共識，絕對不會在職業生涯中生養子女，畢竟打球才是最重要的啊。</p><p>記者會的時間也快結束了，但到了後半時記者們也幾乎不再提問，一來一往下能問的問題也問得差不多了，沒有遇到特別的狀況，記者會於是安全落幕。</p><p> </p><p>「……這比打球還累！」</p><p>「幾乎都是我在說吧，你累什麼啊。」</p><p>「就很累啦！」</p><p> </p><p>都還沒到回到休息室，才剛來到走道上日向就腿軟了，影山二話不說在日向面前蹲下，日向也順其自然爬到了影山的背上。明暗與晝神看著這一幕，嘴角維持不住形象地抽搐著，黑尾則笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他們的肩膀，悄聲說道：你們遲早會習慣的。</p><p>這一位，是在高中就見識過的人啊……</p><p>並不曉得隊長們的憂鬱，走在前頭的新人仍在邊走邊鬥嘴，儼然這場記者會的主角不是他們一樣。</p><p>前途多舛啊。</p><p>好在兩人畢竟分屬不同球隊，隊員遭受光害的情況並沒有一開始預想的嚴重，但也有可能是當眾求婚的震撼太大，以至於後續再看到什麼都不足為奇了吧。</p><p>偶爾訓練結束後在體育館門口看到當事者的未婚夫在門口迎接本人下班。</p><p>兩隊賽後就請假連聚餐也沒參加就消失得不見人影。</p><p>都只是小事，沒問題的。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>轉眼間來到了隔年三月，日本排聯賽季結束。離影山前往義大利只剩下些許時日，婚禮的籌備也已告一段落。兩人的親朋好友原先並不期待他們能夠處理這些繁瑣的事情，隨時等著伸出援手，萬萬沒想到他們居然真的只靠自己就悉數安排妥當。</p><p>從婚禮的地點、禮服的租借、流程的安排，甚至連照都已經拍好了。雖然有公司有可以包辦一切，但一趟婚禮下來那琳瑯滿目的細項光看就令不少新人頭疼，但這兩人？這兩個蠢蛋？是怎麼一邊打賽季一邊準備好的？</p><p> </p><p>「有種吾家有子初長成的感慨……」</p><p>「懂……」</p><p>高橋與中村在電車上就遇到了，兩人一起走向婚禮會場。會場是認識影山與日向他們的人都相當熟悉的地方。在聽聞地點的當下不少人都愣住了，但隨即認同這確實是「最適合他們」的地方。</p><p> </p><p>地點是烏野高中的體育館。</p><p> </p><p>雖然影山與日向兩人相遇的起點是在市民體育館，但一同成長的記憶與回憶還是在烏野的體育館更多。在體育館辦婚禮對一般人來說或許不夠浪漫，但對他們而言足夠了。</p><p>體育館很大，能容納的人也多，高中有同班過的幾乎都邀請了，雖然不是所有人都能赴約，但人數也不少，不少小團體在路上就會合了，已經就地開起了同學會。令高橋與中村意外的是連渡邊也收到了邀請函，兩人瞪大了雙眼看著她蹦蹦跳跳地走進門口。</p><p>「我敢打賭一定是日向送的。」</p><p>「這賭不起來，因為我也這樣覺得。」</p><p>他們持續聊著天，但一走進體育館就噤了聲。不只他們，一同走進會場的其他賓客也不可置信地看著眼前的景象。渡邊則興奮地拍起了照。</p><p> </p><p>「是高橋跟中村A夢！」</p><p>日向與影山在門口迎接賓客，一看到高橋與中村便熱情地打招呼。被呼喚的兩人，轉頭看向新人，看著新人身穿的正裝，再次確認了自己所見不假。</p><p>影山與日向穿著婚禮用的羽織，體育館地板則鋪了大片的榻榻米。連屏風與餐桌都準備好了。</p><p> </p><p>「……」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「怎麼了，你們怎麼都不說話，明明好久不見了，聊一下嘛。」</p><p>日向甩著袖子在高橋與中村旁晃來晃去，兩人良久後才總算各擠出一句話。</p><p>「……在體育館辦日式婚禮。」</p><p>「……是哪裡來的天才。」</p><p>「謝謝誇獎。」</p><p>「不影山我們沒有在誇獎你。」</p><p>高橋冷靜駁斥。明明不久前才在感嘆他們可以自行處理婚禮的瑣碎，結果這都還沒開始就受到了震撼──雖然辦得起來代表婚禮公司肯定有提供相關的方案，但這實在太不合常理了！</p><p>「這花不少錢吧……」</p><p>「結婚基金影山存了三年，我們只花掉一點點！我贊助商覺得很好玩所以也有贊助！」</p><p>「我們是不同世界的人！」</p><p>中村憤恨回應，國家隊的頂級球員薪水有多高他並不想知道，個人贊助商的話題同樣離他太遙遠了他跟不上！</p><p> </p><p>已經到場的賓客們各個都脫了鞋就座，沒人想爭辯婚禮的合理性，但毫無疑問這絕對是他們往後人生中印象最深刻的婚禮了。雖說一進體育館就被榻榻米與羽織震撼教育，但令賓客們放心不少的是，實際上影山與日向選的並不是神前式而是較為彈性的人前式。除了婚服與場地的布置是日式風格外，整個流程與簡易的西式婚禮沒多少差別。</p><p>進場，交換戒指與誓言，親吻與退場。婚禮正式開始後日向與影山便收斂起吵鬧的態度，順利完成了整個儀式，反而是家屬們在致詞時都有志一同地挖苦了自家的兒子並稱讚對方的兒子，惹得賓客們哈哈大笑，當事者則為了保持形象而無從發難。</p><p>同輩致詞時因月島抵死不從，谷地則可能會心臟病發作，所以便請了最可靠的山口擔任。他才一句「我是被訓練過來的」便博得了眾人同情與贊同的掌聲。</p><p> </p><p>「……這比打球還累！」</p><p>「同意……」</p><p> </p><p>忙碌了整天後，兩人在飯店的床上躺平，日向說了和記者會結束時一樣的話，影山這次不但不反駁還贊同了他的說法。以前曾聽聞過洞房花燭夜，但他們現在認為那完全是鬼扯，婚禮結束後根本累到不想動，最好還會有心思做那些事。</p><p> </p><p>「不行，直接躺上床不衛生，要洗澡……影山你幫我洗……」</p><p>「累死了，你自己洗。」</p><p>「哪有人新婚就那麼冷淡的。」</p><p>「都新婚了還只喊姓氏的人才沒資格說我。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「幹嘛。」</p><p>「原來小飛雄是在鬧彆扭……痛！竟敢拿枕頭丟我！」</p><p>「你活該！」</p><p>「你有拿枕頭丟我的力氣沒力氣幫我洗澡！」</p><p>「兩回事！」</p><p> </p><p>兩人最後一起洗了澡，但差點在浴缸裡睡著。日向因為水變冷而打了一個噴嚏，這讓影山徹底清醒，趕緊把自己跟日向從水裡撈出來。吹頭髮與穿衣服還是都由影山代勞了，日向傻呼呼地笑著讓影山服侍他。</p><p> </p><p>「呆子，連個頭髮都不會自己吹。」</p><p>「是，我是呆子，只會讓老公幫我吹頭髮。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「欸老公害羞了……痛！不要抓我頭髮！」</p><p>「呆子！呆子！」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>即使結婚了，影山在五月前往義大利的行程也不會因此改變，兩人再度回到要適應時差的日子。</p><p>旁人看了多少替他倆著急，但無論是影山與日向都不覺得這有什麼問題。與前兩年不同，現在他們只要能撥出空餘，想搭飛機隨時都能搭，不再有所顧忌。日向甚至在七月時去了一趟義大利陪影山度過易感期。</p><p>粉絲們一開始也很關心，畢竟這才新婚就一年見不到幾次面啊。但隨著SNS上三不五時就能看到他倆的互動，類似的擔憂也漸漸消弭。再隔年，日向再度前往巴西挑戰海外聯賽，兩人的時差又要重新調整，但已沒人會為他們擔心。</p><p> </p><p>「嗚……」</p><p>「翔陽？你還好嗎？」</p><p>「欸？沒事，只是有點累……」</p><p> </p><p>2022年的世俱盃，最後一場比賽也結束後，日向因為身體微微不適而被隊友關心了。其實在賽程開始前就有部分徵兆了，沒什麼食慾，偶爾還會反胃，頭有時暈眩……但因為情況不嚴重，他初來巴西及剛加入職業隊時也有同樣的狀況。應該跟那時候一樣，只是單純的壓力過大，還在適應而已吧──日向這樣判斷，自然也沒有放在心上。</p><p>……但影山絕不會想得那麼簡單。明白另一半的保護慾相當旺盛，一方面也是覺得小心一點好，日向於是拿起手機進行線上掛號，打算回國後就好好做個身體健康檢查。</p><p> </p><p>「你臉色不太好。」</p><p>賽後兩人依循慣例單獨碰面，影山不負日向預期地朝他劈頭就問：「沒睡好？」</p><p>影山的觀察力除了用在球場上，剩下的就全留給日向了，一點狀況不對都逃不過他的眼睛，日向知道瞞不過他，把這陣子身體不適的情況都坦白從寬。說到後來，影山的臉色也越發難看。不禁令日向想起二年級末時他也是在狹小的社辦內被這樣盯著看。</p><p>「你──」</p><p>「等等等等我知道你要說身體的管理！有的有的我已經安排好身體檢查了！」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「真的！原本就決定世俱盃結束回國後會去一趟醫院，不信的話我現在給你看線上掛號？」</p><p>說到這份上影山也明白日向所言不假了，但臉上仍是藏不住的擔憂。</p><p>「等報告出來就會跟你說的啦，別擔心了，嗯？」</p><p>「怎麼可能不擔心啊呆子。」</p><p>「說的也是。」</p><p>對日向的說辭感到無奈，但現階段確實也做不了什麼。影山嘆了口氣，叫日向趕緊休息。日向原先是想溫存會兒的，不過影山在這部分可不會妥協，日向也只好乖乖上床。但或許是多虧了這睽違已久的體溫，日向今晚沒有失眠，睡了個好覺。</p><p> </p><p>聖誕假期前安排健康檢查的人比預想中還多，日向當初掛號時就排到了一月。但因為不適不只沒有加劇還完全消弭了，日向便不太介意，悠悠哉哉地等著去醫院的日子。全身健康檢查的項目不少，入隊時就做過一次了，日向已經十分熟悉所有的流程。在幾天後報告出爐，日向再度前往醫院進行個人問診，但因為醫生的表情相當嚴肅，讓他也跟著緊張起來。</p><p> </p><p>「非常健康，所有數值不只是在正常範圍，甚至還比標準更好，您平常就很注意身體的保養呢。」</p><p>「……是的！畢竟運動員的身體就是本錢嘛！」</p><p>沒預料到一臉嚴肅的醫生會說出這麼正常的話，日向慢了一拍才做出應對。高一那年的經驗讓日向深刻體會平日注重身體的重要性，他也從影山那學到不少，這點他可以說得很自豪。</p><p>「還有……」</p><p>但原來醫生的話還沒說完，日向正襟危坐，等著下一句話。</p><p> </p><p>「恭喜，兩個月了。」</p><p>「……欸？」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我膽小脆弱愛哭又會撒嬌的alpha啊，這裡是我們共築的領土，而你是國王，你不需要感到害怕。多相信我一點，好嗎。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>全　程　高　能　注　意<br/>我嚴厲地警告過了！</p><p>→ 真。最後一篇！<br/>→ 字數一樣很多！上下兩篇一起看的記得中途休息！<br/>→ 之後會有一篇番外！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他在說什麼？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「欸？欸？等、等等、您說兩個月是……是那個？是指我……欸？」</p>
  <p>「是，是指您懷孕兩個月了。」</p>
  <p>醫生的語氣相當平淡，對比慌亂的日向，他冷靜得像宣告死刑的法官。</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>懷孕。</p>
  <p>兩個月。</p>
  <p>我，懷孕兩個月了……？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>腦袋已經快無法思考，但還是努力運轉著──兩個月，現在是一月，所以是去年的十一月。日向記得影山在世俱盃前，十一月時曾為了一場友誼賽而來到巴西，他們那時確實也有小聚一下……是那時候嗎？也只有那時候了吧……</p>
  <p>……但他們明明都有確實做好避孕。</p>
  <p>高中就建立起親密關係，影山即使是易感期，即使再沒有餘裕，避孕這件事他也絕不馬虎，而且男性beta的受孕率明明就不高……那0.1%的機率被他們堵到了嗎？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「資料上來看您已婚了……跟伴侶商量一下吧。」</p>
  <p>「……是指有必要告知他嗎。」</p>
  <p>「嗯？不是，法律上您可以全權做主喔，只是這種事一起面對比較好吧。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「不要一個人承擔啊，你們是伴侶不是嗎。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>不要一個人。</p>
  <p>一起面對吧。</p>
  <p>高中時影山與他都曾經一個人承擔著情緒困擾，無論是交往前還是交往後，當時的他們都認為，這樣對彼此才是最好的──但默默承擔後所引起的後果，即使結局稱得上圓滿，途中也鬧了不少事，而且也帶給周遭相當多的麻煩。</p>
  <p>所以自此之後他們不再隱瞞，無論有什麼煩惱都會一起承擔。</p>
  <p>他們不會再一個人面對，也不會放對方一個人。</p>
  <p>求婚的時機是一起決定的。</p>
  <p>記者們是一起去面對的。</p>
  <p>婚禮也是一起討論的。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>生養孩子也是一起說好要等退役後才考慮的。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>……但如今。</p>
  <p>……這是要如何開口。</p>
  <p>日向也確實想跟影山有個孩子，但不是現在──畢竟他才二十六歲啊，正值職業選手的巔峰期，實在不可能選在這種時候走入家庭。如果要生下來，後續要面對的事情太多。但要毫不猶豫就終止妊娠他也做不到。因為這是，他跟影山的小孩啊。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>影山會怎麼想？不論生不生，日向都感到不安。</p>
  <p>實在沒想到健康檢查會是這樣的結果，原先歡快的情緒頓時跌入谷底，日向陷入了愁雲慘霧之中。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「很煩惱的話要不要稍微聊聊？」</p>
  <p>「……嗯？」</p>
  <p>看著日向聽到消息後的表現，醫生也知道這並非預期懷孕，他話鋒突然一轉，讓還沉浸在思考裡的日向沒能馬上回應。</p>
  <p>「畢竟我們也是看過不少非預期懷孕的情況，雖然選手的例子比較少見，但也是可以提供一些看法跟意見的。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>雖然不曉得醫生要說什麼，但日向現在確實需要一些方向，便點了點頭。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「您跟另一半平常有做好避孕吧。」</p>
  <p>「……呃。」</p>
  <p>開場就那麼直接嗎，不過醫生問這些絕不是要尋他開心，日向愣了下才有些尷尬地應和。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「結婚前就有過關係了嗎？」</p>
  <p>「嗯。」</p>
  <p>「未成年？」</p>
  <p>「嗯。」</p>
  <p>「那很久之前就交往了呢……」</p>
  <p>「呃，是。」</p>
  <p>「每次都有確實做好嗎？」</p>
  <p>「……對。」</p>
  <p>「危險性行為一次都沒有過？」</p>
  <p>「……沒。」</p>
  <p>「沒嘗試過體外？」</p>
  <p>「……沒、沒有。」</p>
  <p>「正戲時才戴？」</p>
  <p>「……呃，剛起來……呃那個……就是……」</p>
  <p>「啊不用講了，我明白您的意思了。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>這真的不是騷擾嗎！？被一連串的問題問得害臊，雖然與影山平日在公眾場合沒少過曬恩愛還老是被抗議不知羞恥，但這跟床笫之事被追根究柢是兩回事。這醫生怎麼能帶著嚴肅的表情一本正經地問這些話！</p>
  <p>但原以為話題還會繼續，醫生下一句話卻出乎了日向的意料。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「那這樣應該不用擔心吧？」</p>
  <p>「欸？」</p>
  <p>不明白醫生是怎麼得到這個結論的，日向困惑地看著他。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「因為光是從避孕這件事就看得出來您的伴侶很珍惜您啊。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「我猜你應該也沒吃過避孕藥吧。主要是事後藥。」</p>
  <p>「呃，沒有，因為……」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>──因為影山不讓我吃。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>日向突然想起了這件事。</p>
  <p>自己不是沒提過，高中時就有說過是不是要吃藥以防萬一了──但影山說過事前藥還好一些，但事後藥非常傷身，所以他不讓日向吃。</p>
  <p>為了不讓日向吃藥，所以避孕一定會做好。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>您的另一半很珍惜您吧。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「好好跟他商量吧？不管決定是什麼，他的話一定都會支持您吧。」</p>
  <p>「……嗯。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>就像自己毅然決然說出不再碰面的決定時，影山也給他全心全意的支持。球場上配合著他的任性上演求婚。以及記者會時讓他放心──不管自己的決定是什麼，影山一定都會支持他──不只是後盾，而是一起攜手面對的人。</p>
  <p>相信他吧。</p>
  <p>日向決定整理好心情後，便會坦然告知影山。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>但他千算萬算沒算到，影山會在一周後風塵僕僕地出現在他的房門口。</p>
  <p>「呆子，你有事瞞著我對吧。」</p>
  <p>還一臉兇惡地看著他。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>從醫院回來後日向便著手於相關的手續，無論最後決定如何身體都得調養，假是一定得請了，醫院方面也必須安排好。日向從未處理過這些事而有些焦頭爛額，一忙起來，轉眼間就過了好幾天。他也利用這幾天慢慢沉澱好了心情，預計等事情都告一段落後就會向影山坦白。</p>
  <p>──叮咚。</p>
  <p>門鈴響起，日向趕緊將手中的文件放下。</p>
  <p>一人在外總要特別謹慎，日向從不會直接開門，都會先從魚眼仔細觀察過後才小心開點門縫。</p>
  <p>但他這次真的嚇到了。</p>
  <p>畢竟誰想得到會看到大半個地球外的丈夫直接出現在門外啊。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「欸？」</p>
  <p>「呆子你在嘛，還不趕快開門。」</p>
  <p>一沒注意就發出了聲音，等於直接暴露了屋裡有人。這下門也不得不開了。日向小心地開了條門縫，影山下秒就將手伸了進來想把門拉開，但門鍊鎖還扣著，門開到一半就卡住了。</p>
  <p>「嘖。」影山不滿地咋舌，凶神惡煞的模樣可能會讓路過的人以為是哪來的住家搶劫殺人犯。日向也被這動作嚇得差點就要把門關上，但這種會傷到影山手指的事打死他都不可能做得出來。</p>
  <p>「你……你怎麼在這裡？」</p>
  <p>「先讓我進去，你要讓我繼續站在門口嗎？你不怕路過的人看到會有誤會嗎？」</p>
  <p>影山這幾年也逐漸變得比較有常識了啊……日向覺得有點欣慰，將門鍊鎖放下，門一開影山便直接擠進玄關。</p>
  <p>「……欸不是你等等！」</p>
  <p>把影山迎進門後日向總算回神，急急忙忙地拉住影山不讓他往裡頭去。客廳的桌上放著醫生給他的生育手冊，以及ASAS的合約，還有醫院的體檢報告──這些東西都不可能讓影山現在就看到！他還沒想好要怎麼說明啊！</p>
  <p>「你果然有事瞞我！不然怎麼不讓我進去！裡面有什麼對吧！」</p>
  <p>「不、不行……！」</p>
  <p>再多的動作都是欲蓋彌彰，日向抱著破釜沉舟的覺悟直接擋在影山面前。影山不吃這套，伸手就要把日向推開，就像他們平常相處的那樣──但日向卻突然退縮了，他放棄與影山拉扯，直接站到一邊去。</p>
  <p>看著他這樣子，影山伸出去的手也停在空中。</p>
  <p>「喂，呆子。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>影山不往裡頭走了，直盯著日向，被盯著的人也站著不發一語。影山皺了皺眉頭，剛才咄咄逼人的樣子已不復見，他輕輕拍了日向的頭，還有背，最後溫柔地把日向抱在懷裡。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「你已讀不回我五天。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「我打了三次電話也不接。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「你剛來巴西時也這樣過，所以我就知道你又怎麼了。」</p>
  <p>「……因為這樣就過來也太誇張了吧。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>這種監控等級跟恐怖情人有什麼差別，日向忍不住在心中打起哆嗦。但畢竟他上個月才因為身體不適而讓影山擔心過，當時明明說了會跟他報告檢查結果，但這幾天日向只發了一句「醫生說很健康！」後就不再回應──日向知道自己口風不緊，從沒有事能成功瞞過影山，想著不過就是幾天應該沒關係吧，就已讀不回，也不接電話。換做是自己確實也會覺得不對勁吧，但他實在沒預料到影山反應居然會大到直接飛來巴西。</p>
  <p>抱著日向的手又緊了一些，日向一伸手抓住影山的衣服，便聽到上頭傳來滿足又安心的嘆息。真的讓他擔心了啊，這讓日向有些自責。他在飛機上一定度過了備感煎熬的十六小時吧，直到看到了人才終於放下心來。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「……因為你是beta。」</p>
  <p>「欸？」</p>
  <p>影山一開口話題就跳得太快，不明白怎麼就突然提到性別了，日向無法立刻意會，甚至以為自己聽錯了</p>
  <p>「高中的時候也是……如果你是omega，那或許你不說，我也能從味道就知道很多事──但你是beta，所以──」</p>
  <p>「所以？」</p>
  <p>之後的話聲音非常小，小到像是在喃喃自語，日向聽不清楚，抬頭困惑地看著他，但影山卻把日向的頭又按回胸口，不讓日向看到自己的表情，並破口大罵。</p>
  <p>「……呆子！」</p>
  <p>「為什麼突然罵我！」</p>
  <p>不明白影山為何又口出惡言，但抱著自己的手並沒有放鬆，反而更緊了。影山在不安，他在不安什麼？不是都已經看到他平安無事了嗎？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「因為你什麼都不說啊！」</p>
  <p>「哈？」</p>
  <p>「……你是beta，我聞不到，你如果又不說，那我除了直接來看你外還有什麼辦法！」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>影山不善言辭，對情感又遲鈍。他心裡所想的與嘴上所說的往往差距甚大，別人能輕易發現的事他卻經常直到最後都還無法參透。如果說日向是情感的專家，影山則是與他完全相反的類型。</p>
  <p>但這不代表他沒有感情。</p>
  <p>正因為不善言辭，所以會擔心是不是說錯了話。</p>
  <p>正因為對情感遲鈍，所以會在意是不是忽略了什麼重要的事。</p>
  <p>影山是很遲鈍，但不代表不會受傷，他其實挺脆弱，而且還不曉得如何處理傷口。國三被隊友孤立時是這樣，高中害怕又成為國王時是這樣，與日向有曖昧時也是這樣。</p>
  <p>他真的是毫無辦法了吧。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「……對不起，讓你擔心了。」</p>
  <p>「呆子！」</p>
  <p>「對，我是呆子，真的對不起啦！」</p>
  <p>「……不行！」</p>
  <p>「哈？」</p>
  <p>「你應該回我不准叫我呆子才對吧！」</p>
  <p>「你也太難伺候了！」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>愚蠢的對話進行了好一段時間，吵到雙方都氣喘吁吁後才停下，影山抱著日向的手也終於放鬆了些。現在就跟他坦白吧，反正走到客廳也會發現，日向心裡想著，但才正要開口，卻被影山一句話堵了回去。</p>
  <p>「你是不是懷孕了？」</p>
  <p>「……！」</p>
  <p>從沒想過影山會比他還早說出這件事，日向驚訝地抬頭看向他，就是這麼一個動作便讓影山證實了自己的猜想是對的。</p>
  <p>「……你怎麼知道？」</p>
  <p>「因為你好像很怕我大力碰你。」</p>
  <p>「……你不是我家飛雄吧，他沒那麼聰明──」</p>
  <p>「呆子你現在是仗著我不能對你動手動腳嗎？」</p>
  <p>「咿！」</p>
  <p>是不能動手動腳，但除此之外能做的事還是挺多的，影山用自己的額頭不輕不重地敲向日向，力道掌握得太好了，不痛，但日向還是被突如其來的反擊嚇得叫出聲。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「也不只這些，你如果身體真的出事了，應該不會對我撒身體很健康這種謊，所以那句是真的，那刻意無視我就是其它理由了吧，我想了很多可能，但進門的時候才確定。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「幹嘛。」</p>
  <p>「……你真的──痛！不要再用額頭撞我了！」</p>
  <p>「那就停止那種蠢話！呆子！」</p>
  <p>「不要叫我呆子！笨蛋！」</p>
  <p>「不要叫我笨蛋！」</p>
  <p>「……你到底要怎樣啦！」</p>
  <p>又開始愚蠢的對話了，但兩人都明白再這樣下去沒完沒了，根本談不了正事，便雙雙打住。日向推著影山的胸口，影山這才把人放開，讓日向牽著來到客廳。</p>
  <p>影山看了看桌上的文件，生育手冊的封面相當顯眼，但他沒立刻去翻閱，而是看向日向，知道這是在等自己開口，日向於是一五一十地告知醫院所聽來的狀況。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「……翔陽。」</p>
  <p>「嗯？」</p>
  <p>影山一路聽來始終保持沉默，直到日向說完才終於開口。他喊的不是呆子而是名字，代表影山有特別意識接下來要說的是重要的事，日向也正經起來，坐直身體等著影山下一句話。但影山接下來的話語又一次出乎日向的猜想，從門鈴響起以來影山就不斷地帶來驚喜。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「這幾天很辛苦吧。」</p>
  <p>「欸？」</p>
  <p>日向還未意會這句話的用意，影山就抬起了手，用手背輕輕摸過他的臉頰，眼裡是藏不住的自責。</p>
  <p>「對不起，讓你一個人面對。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>一個人。</p>
  <p>一起承擔吧，不要一個人啊。</p>
  <p>醫生真的好厲害啊，什麼說中了。</p>
  <p>被告知消息的當下除了錯愕外最多的就是不安了。擔心自己接下來怎麼做，擔心小孩要怎麼辦，擔心影山會怎麼想，擔心有沒有可能沒辦法繼續打球了……雖然那天與醫生談過後心裡的不安多少有減緩，但仍有不小的壓力。</p>
  <p>被直接點出讓日向有點想哭，但又對影山能意識到這點感到欣喜若狂。是要如何處理這矛盾的心情呢？他往前靠過去，影山也自然地抱住他。</p>
  <p>影山在日向耳邊問他怎麼想，有沒有做好打算了？日向回問這是要讓他全權決定的意思嗎，影山聽聞後又輕輕撞了下他的額頭，罵他呆子。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「因為身體是你的，你最重要。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>你最重要。</p>
  <p>聽著挺開心，不是「你決定就好」，也不是「這是你的事」，而是因為「你最重要」。日向保證影山肯定沒想那麼遠，但就是這種脫口而出才令他備感窩心，他又往懷裡鑽了鑽。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>開門後一連串的事即使一開始有些爭執，但截至目前為止都相當順利，影山正中好球帶的一言一行也讓日向的情緒越發高昂。你的另一半一定很珍惜你吧。又是醫生說過的話，日向想著如果再更進一步試探，是不是又會發展成他所期望的結果呢。影山自進門後就沒讓他失望過，可以試試吧？沒問題的吧──是影山的話，肯定沒問題的，對吧？</p>
  <p>日向於是開口探詢：「那你想怎麼做？」</p>
  <p>「哈？」</p>
  <p>影山對日向的提問感到困惑，但隨即意會日向是不是仍未拿定主意才這樣問他：「你決定不了嗎？要交給我來嗎？」</p>
  <p>「不是啦，我只是想先聽看看你怎麼想的，參考一下嘛。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「嗯……」</p>
  <p>影山皺起眉頭。日向認識影山十年了，十年的時間足夠他掌握影山每一個小動作，每當影山盯著他看卻又不說話時，那代表本人其實早有定見，卻顧慮著不會被接納而在擔心受怕──擔心什麼呢，你說啊。日向在心底催促，他<b>有預感</b>影山給出的答案一定會令他滿意，影山需要的就只有說出口而已。</p>
  <p>「……我、」</p>
  <p>影山終於開口，但聲音聽上去有些飄忽不定。才一個音節又停頓了，手指下意識輕輕磨過日向的指甲。日向另一隻手在此時毫不猶豫地握住了影山的手──或許就是這麼一個動作，便讓影山又繼續說了下去。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「我很貪心。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他對日向宣告。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「小孩跟打球我都要，我一個都不想放手。」</p>
  <p>影山抬起日向的手，緊緊握在手心裡，用著比日向還大上不少的手，熱燙的，堅定的，像國王下詔那樣蠻不講理又鏗鏘有力。</p>
  <p>「好好把孩子生下來，把身體養好，然後趕緊回到球場上。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>不管你做什麼決定，他一定都會支持你吧。</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>日向看著被握住的手，醫生當時說得雖然沒錯，但還是有些不對……影山<b>不只是</b>支持他的決定，而是更加、而是還要更加──日向掙脫了雙手，撲到影山身上，被撞個滿懷的人一個反應不及，背部著地，日向跪在地上，居高臨下地看著他的另一半，眼裡帶著光芒。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「呆子！你不知道這有多危險嗎？你現在應該要更注意──」</p>
  <p>「我也是這樣想的！」</p>
  <p>「哈？」</p>
  <p>「跟你一樣！我也是這樣想的！一模一樣！」</p>
  <p>日向興奮得不像樣，將影山從地板拉起來，影山攬過了日向的腰，聽著他在耳邊嚷嚷。</p>
  <p>「我一開始也覺得天啊，這種事怎麼會發生在我身上，但既然碰到了就要面對嘛！但後來，我真的覺得我很幸運了！你想想！我們都那麼小心了卻還是有了，不就代表真的無可避免嗎？同樣都是意外懷上，但如果再晚一點生身體就會恢復得更久，甚至提前退役都有可能吧？所以你不覺得這時間反而剛剛好嗎！」</p>
  <p>日向像連珠炮似的一口氣說完了想說的話，也不管影山是不是能確實消化，但他就是知道影山一定會認真聽。<b>因為是影山</b>，<b>因為是自己</b>說的話。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「所以你也已經決定了？」</p>
  <p>「嗯！」</p>
  <p>「然後？」</p>
  <p>「這個！」</p>
  <p>根本不用問影山那句「然後」是什麼意思，日向抓起桌上的文件塞到影山眼前。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「ASAS的合約，有寫到如果懷孕可以請假留職停薪！我也跟經理確認過了，請到年底都沒問題！」</p>
  <p>「Roma也可以請陪產跟育嬰假。」</p>
  <p>「還有還有，醫生說另一半是alpha或omega時胎兒跟孕體會比較需要外激素──」</p>
  <p>「所以上個月你睡得很好是這個原因嗎？那請假期間來住我這，義大利賽季結束後再一起回日本待產。」</p>
  <p>「就是這樣！」</p>
  <p>幾乎不用多做解釋，日向不過說出一個點，影山就能接著將點連成線，甚至畫好一整個面，事情太順利了，順利到一週以來的擔憂不過是杞人憂天，日向又一次撲向影山，還傻呼呼地笑著。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「啊，不過有件事你不能自己決定。」</p>
  <p>「嗯？」</p>
  <p>「小孩的名字要一起取。」</p>
  <p>「那當然！」</p>
  <p>但明明取名字以外的事也是他們一起決定的啊，日向覺得好笑，他完全可以想像到，以影山的立場，大概會認為自己只是在配合他吧──笨死了，這個人怎麼這麼笨。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「……總覺得你正在想什麼很失禮的事。」</p>
  <p>「沒有喔，我在想我果然最喜歡你了。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「欸害羞了？」</p>
  <p>「……呆子！」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>平常影山喊他「呆子」時總免不了一場「家暴」，但日向現在有孕在身，他自然不可能動手，只管再一次把人抱得緊緊的。日向在影山的懷裡深呼吸，思考著是不是也把書卷味吸進去了呢，雖然腹裡的孩子還不曉得是什麼性別，但他現在確實感受得到另一個父親的外激素──想到這，不禁讓日向羨慕起自己的孩子來了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>影山是請了假趕來巴西的，他沒辦法陪日向跑完ASAS的請假流程就急急忙忙回到了義大利。日向留在巴西，獨自處理完球隊與醫院的事務，等他終於能前往義大利與影山會合時也已經過了兩個星期。這段期間影山也沒閒著，回到房間就忙著整理，好讓日向一來隨時都能入住，他也聯繫了雙方的老家，為之後的計畫鋪路。</p>
  <p>日向來到義大利調整完時差的隔天就去了醫院，產檢的結果與巴西的一致，父親與孩子都相當健康。日向的身體不適只有在懷孕早期攝取外激素不足時才出現過，待在影山身邊後便不再有任何狀況。日向對此很樂觀，還嫌棄醫生建議的運動量根本不夠，精力無從發洩。反而是影山整個人變得異常緊張，過度保護的情況相當嚴重。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「我覺得連菜刀都不讓我拿實在有點過分。」</p>
  <p>「……這確實不太行。」</p>
  <p>「欸影山同學原來會做到這種程度嗎……」</p>
  <p>「噁心。」</p>
  <p>「不准說我老公噁心！換一個詞！」</p>
  <p>日向用網路電話向同儕們埋怨，山口咋舌，谷地也不可置信，月島的評價簡短但有失公允，日向於是憤恨地護短。</p>
  <p>「不只這樣──我上次想掃一下家裡，吸塵器剛弄完，準備拖地的時候他回家了，劈頭就開罵，說『呆子你拖什麼地！地板弄濕了滑倒怎麼辦！』然後就把拖把搶走了。」</p>
  <p>模仿影山模仿得唯妙唯肖，逗得三人嗤嗤發笑。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「還有啊，之前來找他的時候，他都還會帶我認識一下隊友聊個天，現在根本恨不得把我關在家裡一樣，誰也不給碰面。上次他還差點把外送員轟出去欸！是不是很扯！」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>但這次他說完後，螢幕另一端的人卻靜悄悄不做任何感言，日向覺得有些奇怪，還懷疑是不是連線出了問題。就在他考慮是不是把數據機重新開機時，月島的聲音總算傳了過來。</p>
  <p>「你……你怎麼過了那麼多年還是不知長進。」</p>
  <p>「……我知道不知長進的意思！不要以為我會聽不懂就突然罵我！」</p>
  <p>「……那不是重點。」</p>
  <p>月島的語氣除了無奈外還有滿滿的嫌棄，以及，雖然很細微，但日向也確實聽到了山口的嘆息與谷地緊張的呼吸聲。對他們三人這樣的態度有點印象，應該不是第一次遇上，但上次看到是在什麼時候……</p>
  <p>「……啊。」</p>
  <p>「終於想到了嗎，呆子。」</p>
  <p>「欸不行，呆子你不能用。」</p>
  <p>「……那不是重點……」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>那是二年級時，他與影山交往前發生的事。</p>
  <p>身為「遲鈍」的beta，而未意識到影山是個alpha。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「所以是那個吧，『alpha的習性』之類的……」</p>
  <p>「我要下線了。」</p>
  <p>「月月掰掰～」</p>
  <p>月島毫不猶豫切斷了連線，這次山口並沒有挽留他，作陪到這般程度確實也已經夠義氣了。</p>
  <p>「不過、更詳細一點的事情我也不是很清楚了……我想山口同學也一樣……畢竟我們也是beta嘛……」谷地支支吾吾地接著把話說完：「而且，我想這些事還是讓日向同學自己去發掘比較好喔……」</p>
  <p>谷地說得沒錯，畢竟身為影山丈夫的人並不是他們，而是自己。如果連瞭解另一半都要靠旁人去指點，那也太不負責了。影山都能隔著一個大西洋察覺到他懷有身孕了，老是笑他笨的自己如果連掌握枕邊人的心理狀態都做不到，那也輸得太難看了吧？</p>
  <p>日向之後在網路上查了許多資料，知道了不少事。在推特上講述近況時也有不少來自alpha與omega的回饋。這讓日向有感於明明與影山交往並締結婚姻都幾年了，自己對alpha卻還是所知甚少。</p>
  <p>相關的課題大概一輩子都學習不完吧。</p>
  <p>……跟影山在一起，這輩子都不會無聊呢。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>alpha也會築巢。</p>
  <p>在伴侶懷孕後，他們會徹底整頓住家或房間的內外環境，讓伴侶能安心待產與育兒，這時的領地意識與警戒心會達到最高峰。雖不至於有攻擊行為，但他們會竭盡所能不讓其他人進入築好的巢，也不會讓伴侶與他人接觸以避免危險。</p>
  <p>所以不讓他與隊友碰面，也不准外送員靠近。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「說實話保護過度了有點恐怖……而且感覺人身自由被牽制與侵犯了……」日向細讀著推特上來自alpha的回覆：「被這樣埋怨後才意識到自己太超過了……」</p>
  <p>alpha們做這些事時依循著本能，即使事先就明白自己可能會有這些行為，但仍難以控制，多數人直到另一半控訴時才終於能意識到。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>alpha會更加敏感。</p>
  <p>懷有身孕的伴侶在他們的潛意識中是最脆弱的存在，所以他們會費盡心思讓伴侶遠離一切「他們認為」的危險事物。敏感的程度堪比神經質。</p>
  <p>所以連菜刀與拖把都不讓他碰。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「但其實我們並沒有那麼脆弱……」這次是來自omega的留言：「我把他綁在椅子上逼他看著我做家事……哇這好激烈……重複了幾次後總算讓他變得正常一點……」</p>
  <p>因為所謂的脆弱與危險都是「他們認為」，所以有必要讓這群神經兮兮的alpha們知道「這一切都是你想太多了」。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>這是什麼麻煩的生物啊。日向放下平板，覺得又好氣又好笑，易感期時情緒不穩，容易被外激素沖昏頭，內激素三不五時失控一下，發情期時動彈不得。身為alpha與omega還真辛苦。</p>
  <p>「……但這就是他們惹人憐愛的地方啊。」</p>
  <p>這是不分alpha、omega或beta的一致感想。</p>
  <p>是的，在回應日向推特的粉絲中，也不少人與另一半是AB或BO的組合。沒有任何一個人對A或O的「麻煩」認為那是「真的麻煩」。</p>
  <p>畢竟決定在一起時，就已經知道會有這些事了嘛。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>影山回家時，看到家裡已被打掃乾淨，外頭是晾好的衣服，餐桌上也擺好了晚餐。他當下又要發難，就像這幾星期來的那樣──但立刻被日向緊緊抱住而動彈不得。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「你看我不是沒事嗎？」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「沒什麼好怕的啦。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>日向領著影山到餐桌坐下，吃飽飯足後，影山將餐桌收拾乾淨，要洗碗時日向也湊了過去。</p>
  <p>「不、不要靠近水──」</p>
  <p>「那我是不是也不要洗澡啦？不能喝水了嗎？」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>被這麼一回嘴，影山的表情要說有多精彩就有多精彩，日向稍微偏頭，靠上影山的肩膀，小小的動作，但日向明白影山會從這些一個又一個的小動作來獲得安全感。因為<b>他也一樣</b>。有時是輕輕磨過的指甲，有時是撫過臉頰的手背，有時是拍上背部的掌心。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「明天帶我去看你比賽吧，好久沒出門了。」</p>
  <p>「──你、」</p>
  <p>「還是你覺得我自己去球場找你比較好？」</p>
  <p>「不行！」</p>
  <p>「在家好無聊──」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「小──飛──雄──」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「我有你們經理的電話喔，現在應該可以直接拿到票。」</p>
  <p>日向直接拿起了手機，但立刻被影山按住了手。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「……我知道了。」</p>
  <p>「你臉好恐怖，不怕嚇到小孩嗎？」</p>
  <p>「……！」</p>
  <p>影山這次露出了相當委屈的表情，知道欺負得有些太過了，日向立刻踮起腳尖討好他，這一吻也讓影山從進門後就繃緊的神經總算稍顯鬆弛。</p>
  <p>我膽小脆弱愛哭又會撒嬌的alpha啊，這裡是我們共築的領土，而你是國王，你不需要感到害怕。多相信我一點，好嗎。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>大半個月後，日向的積極應對有了顯著的成果，影山的保護欲仍然旺盛，但起碼不再是那副神經質的模樣。生活過得順心多了。</p>
  <p>妊娠進入四個月後腹部逐漸隆起，雖然早就知道自己身體裡有個小傢伙在，超音波上也確實看到他的心臟在跳動，但直到身體出現了較明顯的變化，日向才終於有自己要為人父的真實感。這讓他多少有些慌張，也突然能理解影山為何會那樣神經兮兮了。影山身為alpha，雖然心態不夠成熟，但確實比beta的日向要來得快就進入狀況。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>六個月時義大利的賽季也結束了，兩人一起回到了日本待產。日向原先打算讓影山住進自己家，但影山認為小夏屆齡高三，正在準備應考，家裡人太多容易對她造成影響而不贊成。</p>
  <p>「……你居然能想到這一層面……」</p>
  <p>「我姊考大學時那家裡氣氛實在是……」</p>
  <p>但要讓日向住進影山家嘛，雖然日向確實不只一次住在影山家，影山出發前往東京前甚至住上了整整一星期。兩人都結婚了，影山家也是他的家人，但還是不比自己家習慣，這讓日向多少有些彆扭。</p>
  <p>基於以上考量，兩人便決定把一件事的計畫提前。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「所以你們就直接在宮城買了房子！」</p>
  <p>金田一對影山與日向的行動力大感敬佩，國見則在一旁小聲嘟噥了句暴發戶。</p>
  <p>影山家與日向家一聽到這決定便興奮地介入，早在幾個月前就透過線上家庭會議看好了物件，也選定了裝潢。影山在東京租的房子也退租了，以一星期的雙人旅費作為酬勞讓美羽替他跑一趟東京幫忙搬家。兩人一回國就能直接住進去。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「原本是打算退役後再買的，因為小孩出生後我們也沒辦法帶出國照顧，一定是讓他住在我們老家。」</p>
  <p>影山說得非常平淡：「先買好也有好處，畢竟地段一直再漲。」</p>
  <p>「原來你們有考慮過房價嗎！」</p>
  <p>國見看向影山的眼神從原始人進化成了現代智人。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「總之，你們如果有空可以去看看翔陽，他現在肚子大了出門也不太方便，在家又嫌無聊。」</p>
  <p>「你身為alpha的領地意識已經沒問題了嗎……」</p>
  <p>「……那什麼我不知道。」</p>
  <p>「少來！別以為我沒看過日向的推特！」</p>
  <p>今天的國見有點激動。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「你覺得是女生還是男生？是A是B還是O？」</p>
  <p>「嗯……」</p>
  <p>九個多月，離預產期不到兩星期了，但說到底預產期也只是參考，日向現在處在隨時都有可能生產的狀態。腹部不會再更大了，日向埋怨自己的腹肌沒之前健壯，雖然孕期仍保持運動，但肌肉量仍不免下滑。</p>
  <p>「……我希望是beta。」影山躺在日向身旁，伸手摸了摸他的肚子：「當alpha或omega太累了。」</p>
  <p>這是身為alpha的肺腑之言，日向聽了覺得有點好笑，揉了揉影山的頭髮。</p>
  <p>「你頭髮有點長了，差不多該去剪了吧。」</p>
  <p>日向抓起影山一小戳劉海，這都快蓋過眼睛了。影山的視線隨著日向的手向上望，也伸手拉著日向毛茸茸的髮尾：「你才是，都能綁馬尾了。」</p>
  <p>「那之後一起去剪吧！找美羽姊姊！」</p>
  <p>「嗯。」</p>
  <p>「以後小孩的頭髮也可以給她剪吧，姊姊的技術真的很好──」</p>
  <p>「嗯。」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p>「……翔陽？」</p>
  <p>突然沒了聲，影山有些困惑地起身，看到了日向的眉頭緊皺。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「……我肚子痛……」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>一個慌張，影山整個人從沙發上摔向地板。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>生產是長期抗戰。</p>
  <p>日向的運氣不錯，或許是身體狀況好，也有保持運動的關係，雖然是初次生產但花費的時間並沒有平均得久，二十個小時就進入產房了。</p>
  <p>影山不曉得是這二十個小時難熬還是日向進入產房後比較難熬。不過幾小時前，日向還可以跟他在待產室有一搭沒一搭地胡說八道，但之後疼痛加劇，日向說起話來也開始帶刺。「我到底為什麼要生小孩你給我解釋清楚啊！」揪住影山衣領的手勁大到他幾乎窒息，能讓日向人格驟變到這種程度那肯定是痛到非比尋常，即使遭受瘋狂謾罵或被枕頭攻擊，影山也安分地沒一句怨言。</p>
  <p>畢竟要比難受，他肯定沒日向難受。</p>
  <p>頸口與生殖腔全開後日向被送進產房，影山只能待在走道上。無論在哪個國家，alpha都被嚴格規定不准進入產房，畢竟無論是自然產還是剖腹產，看著自己另一半慘叫或被刀切開，沒有任何alpha會受得了。醫生與護理人員已經夠忙了，他們可不想再照顧一個昏過去的大齡幼兒。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>影山在走道上來回踱步，每隔五秒鐘就看一次手術燈，每隔一分鐘就檢查一次錶，跟及川學長的比賽都不會讓他這麼緊張，日向一個人在裡面奮戰，自己卻什麼都作不了，連待在他身邊也沒辦法，只會被嫌礙手礙腳。</p>
  <p>經過的護理人員不忍心，叫他到旁邊的病房先睡一會兒，但影山根本不可能睡得著。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「你要是累到昏過去了，這不是會讓裡面的人再擔心一次嗎？」</p>
  <p>「……」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>最後是這一句話讓他強迫自己放鬆了身體，精神一鬆懈，很快就失去了意識，再醒來時是被護理人員叫醒的。他再一次從床上摔向地板，慌慌張張來到病房。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>日向坐在床上，頭髮有點溼，他抱著剛出生的嬰兒，好小，這是影山第一個感想，他還在日向的肚子裡時有那麼小嗎？嬰兒在哇哇大哭，很有精神，日向要影山過來抱抱他，但影山站在門口不敢進去。</p>
  <p>「怕什麼怕，進去啊。」</p>
  <p>影山的母親不知何時到了，他推了推影山的背，影山這才一個踉蹌，跌跌撞撞地靠近病床。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「……您辛苦了。」</p>
  <p>「您什麼您啊。」日向有些傻眼，看著影山拘謹的站姿才想到原因：「剛剛對你太兇了，對不起嘛，過來一點過來一點。」</p>
  <p>得到了赦令後影山又更靠近了一點，他輕輕摸著日向的頭，但日向嚷嚷著這才不夠，他於是低頭吻了吻日向的額頭，這才讓日向滿意地笑了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他接著從日向的手裡接過了嬰兒。</p>
  <p>「女生，而且是beta喔，開心嗎？」</p>
  <p>他跟日向的女兒。</p>
  <p>光是認知到這件事，就讓他忍不住鼻酸。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「你們名字取好了嗎？」</p>
  <p>日向的母親也來了，她詢問兩人。日向點點頭，看向影山，但影山才剛開口，就知道自己說不出任何話。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「嗚、」</p>
  <p>就算想說話，也因為哽咽而說不出口。</p>
  <p>眼淚撲簌簌地掉個不停。呼吸斷斷續續。他就這樣抱著女兒開始放聲大哭。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「現在是在比賽誰哭得比較大聲嗎？」</p>
  <p>影山知道日向在笑他，但這次他真的回不了嘴了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「──我有一個alpha的父親，叫作飛雄，以及一個beta的父親，叫作翔陽。他們兩個非常愛吵架，感情很好那種吵，每天都要分勝負，我的姓氏甚至是靠猜拳決定的。</p>
  <p>我直到上小學前，主要都是由兩邊的祖父祖母家在照顧，我那兩個父親一年只能回國一到兩次，當他們回來時，我們會在自己的家度過難得的家庭生活。</p>
  <p>我的父親們陪伴我的時間不多，但並未錯過我的童年，我總是會在上學前，早上九點時連上視訊，因為一個父親在義大利，一個父親在巴西，與日本時差八小時與十二小時，這個時刻是我們三個人都有空的時間，父親們會跟我說他們今天過得如何，我則會跟他們說我昨天怎樣，今天又要做什麼。</p>
  <p>我上小學後，父親們都回國了，飛雄繼續打日本聯賽，翔陽則退役了，現在是學校的教練。我們一家終於可以住在一起。他們整天都吵吵鬧鬧的，因為太吵了，有幾次我還把他們趕到門外去。但其實，如果有天他們不吵架了，那才是真的大事不妙。這時候我會先去找飛雄爸爸，因為他有錯的機率比較大。</p>
  <p>最近有一件令我開心的事，我們家又要有新成員了，我會有一個弟弟或妹妹，這次他的姓氏要用哪個倒是不用猜拳了。醫生說寶寶可能會在春天出生，這讓我們家都很期待，因為我父親們分別是在夏至與冬至出生的，而我是秋分，或許我們可以把春夏秋冬都收集齊全。</p>
  <p>我是三年二班的影山水月，我的作文朗讀到此結束，謝謝大家。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>■Free Talk</p><p>先謝謝閱讀到這裡的您！</p><p>水月的發音是mizuki，第二個孩子的名字與性別容我保留到番外篇！</p><p>從去年九月寫到現在陸陸續續寫了7篇！如今終於把結局寫出來了。這回同樣在構思時也陷入難關，因為我除了「讓日向生！讓影山哭！」之外沒有其它腹稿了(……其實這兩句話也稱不上腹稿</p><p>慣例的來聊聊標題吧！<br/>這次的雙關非常多，舞台可以如標題所說是人生的舞台，當然也是指球場，也能指日向對影山說過的世界的舞台。<br/>共就是一起，這回有相當多的事件都是他們「一起」去做的，球場求婚雖然是日向煽動的但也要影山願意配合，記者會是影山撐起的但日向也未把一切都交給他，孩子的去留、房子、名字……這些大大小小的決定，都是他們「共」有的決定。<br/>築，除了指標題的舞台外，就是影山築巢了。但這巢裡沒有日向就無法成立呢，所以巢其實也是一起做的。</p><p>雖然當初決定寫AB時就預訂寫不只一篇，但能寫到那麼多字也很出乎我意料。跟《十五年間》一樣的模式，設定都設定好了不寫個多一點就覺得很浪費嘛！<br/>……抱著這種心態我這輩子注定寫不了極短篇了。</p><p>再次謝謝看到這裡的您！我們下次再見！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>